


The Shinobi Wizard

by Rufio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rufio/pseuds/Rufio
Summary: Hatake Kakashi lived a long life for a shinobi. He managed to put the past behind him and grow to be a respectable individual. After his death, he awoke in a new world and as a new person.Severus Snape tries to use the knowledge from his former life to guide him in this one, but growing up again has changed his perspective on things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Harry Potter is owned and copyright JK Rowling and affiliated owners.  
> Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto and affiliated owners.
> 
> By making this work I am NOT claiming any kind of ownership. This work is not for profit and is merely created for fun.

Kakashi was young when he lost his parents. His mother passed before he even knew her, and his father died when Kakashi was still a child – leaving his only son as the last of their clan. As the years passed, Kakashi became familiar with the pain of loss and the bitter unhappiness that followed and clawed and clung to his very being.

Eventually it would happen that Kakashi himself did die, and he found himself seated in front of a fire with his long-departed father. He told his father of his life, his failures and his new hopes, and forgave the man who left him behind years ago. But Kakashi’s time in the Land of Fire was not yet over, he was pulled from his father’s presence and brought back to his body – taking comfort knowing his father could move on and that he would have someone to meet him when his time was done. The shinobi continued to live, ultimately fighting in and surviving a war brought on by deception.

He lived to see his friends and students survive and surpass him. He lived able to build himself up from his unhappy foundation, looking ahead with hope for the future. He lived to be entrusted with the title of Hokage and see a time of peace and he lived to pass the mantle down to his student.

Kakashi lived long enough to see that peaceful time come to an end and after Kakashi closed his eyes for the last time, a baby boy opened his for the first time.

~*~*~

Located in Cokeworth, England, Great Britain ran a sad looking street called Spinner’s End. On that street stood a sad brick house and, in that house, lived a sad little boy named Severus Snape.

The child of two unhappy people, he was an active boy, who spent most of his time outside and away from that broken home and his quarrelling parents. Tobias Snape, in his young son’s honest opinion, didn’t seem to like much of anything. You can’t help someone who doesn’t want to be happy, he reasoned to himself and would avoid his father as much as possible. Eileen Snape was a bitter-looking woman who didn’t hold much fondness for her current situation in life, but she enjoyed her connection to her wizarding roots. When he got the chance, Severus would listen to his mother and learn all about that world that they shared.

 

“You’re… you’re a witch,” Severus uttered to the now offended looking girl. After some words, she left with her sister leaving the boy standing in his spot.

“Hey boss,” a pug began in a foreign tongue as he sat behind the bushes. “Hate to break it to you, but your people skills have really gone downhill.”

The boy glanced back for a moment, then looking down at his shoes with a sigh, “Yeah.” He would have to try again with the girls and try to not come off as a creep. He was just so lonely in his new life. It was exciting to know that another child like him was around.

As he walked up to the two girls once more, Severus straightened his shoulders. “You can do this,” he kept thinking over and over to himself. He already lived once, talking to two girls shouldn’t be this difficult. Maybe hiding behind the bushes like that had been a bad idea.

“You are a witch,” Snape said to the girls by the swing set. He decided to leave out the part of watching her. “There’s nothing wrong with that. My mum’s one, and I’m a wizard.”

A mocking laugh came from the girl he recognized as the older sister, Petunia.  
“Wizard!” she shrieked at Severus. “I know who you are. You’re that Snape boy! They live down Spinner’s End by the river. Why have you been spying on us?”

Severus could tell by Petunia’s snobbish attitude that she already thought poorly of him because of his class. “Maa,” he responded waving his hand, “a naïve young child like myself needs to know who he’s going to be talking to. Who know what type of people are out there?”

Petunia sputtered at a loss for words, having not anticipated that reaction.

“Lily, come on, we’re leaving!” Petunia said as she marched off. Lily followed her sister, glancing back once leaving the boy with an unsure look.  
Severus watched the two girls leave, he had hoped things would have gone better, but some things take time.

Coming to sit next to him, the pug from earlier looked up at Snape. “That went better than I thought it would,” He said in that foreign language he used earlier.

“I think you’re right, Pakkun, it did,” Snape replied in the same language. He didn’t want to return home to his parents yet. He hummed thoughtfully. “Want to play on the swings?” He had no idea why he felt so childish, why it came so naturally. Maybe being reborn changed more than his body and the world he was in. It truly felt like growing again.

Unknowingly, Pakkun seemed to be under the same impression since Severus somehow managed to summon him to this world. With a put-upon sigh, he side-eyed the child, “Fine and then we will train.” The boy still had access to chakra in this world, he would make sure he remembered to use it.

After some time, Severus wondered off to train and he and Pakkun found a private area behind some bushes. It was somewhat hard to train in this life, what with lacking the provided spaces and the nutrients. Pakkun would often pilfer foods for him, citing the need to young pups to grow strong. It was hard, but Severus really enjoyed these times, they reminded of the life and people he left behind. It seemed he would forever cling to the past. He just hoped that this time around he could protect his loved ones, whenever it will be that he finds them. He learned a hard lesson about friendship in his life as Kakashi, he told himself he wouldn’t make the same mistakes as Severus.

He was just finishing a set of stretches when he felt a presence close by – not another chakra user, he had yet to meet one from himself. Pakkun was sniffing the air, but he was calm.

“Is someone there?” Severus called to the direction of the disturbance. The bushes were pushed aside and out walked Lily Evens. She took a moment to take him in, his overlarge coat lay on the ground while his odd mismatch of hand-me-downs hung oddly on his body. “Um, hello… I wasn’t expecting to see you again… or so soon,” Severus admitted to the young girl before him. He glanced to Pakkun who just sat back with his usual bored expression.

“Hello,” Lily began shyly. “I just wanted to talk to you about what you said before. About me being a witch.”

On Severus’ sallow face grew a small smile. “Okay, come sit.”

 

Eventually, their meetings became a regular occurrence and Lily got to learn more about her status as a witch and the world that she would be entering in due time. Severus tried to be as informative as possible, but he seemed to teeter between two sides of himself. Oddly dismissing it as choosing between his responsible adult side and a greedy child side. She learned her sister and parents are referred to as Muggles and what it meant that she was a Muggle born wizard. It scared her, but Severus assured her that he would be around to help her adjust and that not everyone felt the same. Lily also learned more about the strange boy who approached Petunia and herself that one afternoon and the sad life he had at home. She also met the pug who came and went as he pleased, who never so much growled as he usually laid about when around. At this moment she watched the dog, Pakkun, laying at Severus’ side and it took her back when her sister found Lily and Severus in a clearing of trees. Severus didn’t seem surprised, as if he knew Petunia was watching them the whole time. Pakkun had seemed wary and alert.

“Tuney!” Lily said, her happiness at her sister alive in your words.

Severus had regarded Petunia for a moment before he greeted her with a lazy wave, “Yo.” But Petunia was startled, and it was evident that she didn’t much like Severus. She thumbed her nose the boy’s way.

“Who’s spying now?” he asked instead in an exasperated tone, the kind adults use when tired of dealing with children. “Why not come sit with us?” It was obvious Severus was trying to extend an olive branch. Was trying to be nice.

The older girl was just offended, and obviously just wanted to leave. “What are you wearing, anyway?” She pointed at Severus. “Your mum’s blouse?”

Pakkun began to growl and with a crack a branch near the children fell from its height. Petunia let out a startle scream and ran.

“Tuney!” Lily cried after her sister. She turned to Severus in anger, “Did you make that happen?” He was stubborn and scared, and he denied it. But Lily knew it was Severus and ran after her sister.

Later the boy showed up and apologized for the incident. He said let his temper get out of hand but was properly disciplined. This while he gave the pug long look. The girl didn’t know how, but she managed to forgive the poor child.

It was the Summer of 1971, and Severus would be attending Hogwarts soon. He only had one human friend, he hoped he and Lily would have a good time. 

~*~*~

– “No, I can’t!”

– “I’m cursed!”

Many years in the future on a Tuesday night abuzz with excitement and confusion, a very old man with half-moon glasses sat with a woman with dark hair and her own pair of square glasses. Albus Dumbledore had just confirmed the tragic news to Minerva McGonagall that Lily and James Potter were murdered by the madman responsible for the violence amidst the wizarding population. Only their son, Harry Potter, managed to survive. And with his survival, came the down fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The two were in the middle of a heated discussion when a rumbling broke through the night introducing the sight of a large motorcycle with a great big, wild looking man perched atop it, holding a small bundle carefully in his arms.

“Hagrid,” Dumbledore sounded relieved. “At last. And where did you get the motorcycle?”

“Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir,” Hagrid replied as he carefully climbed off the motorcycle. “Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I’ve got him, sir.”

“No problems, were there?”

Hagrid hummed and looked a little uneasy, “Maybe not a problem, but after I found the boy, Kakashi arrive. I asked if he wanted to help, but he ran off. Said something about being cursed. But no sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin’ around. He fell asleep as we was flyin’ over Bristol.”

Dumbledore considered the first part of what Hagrid told him but did not comment on it. He knew where Kakashi would be waiting for him. No doubt the man was devested, but Albus had to finish up with Harry first. Moving forward with Minerva, they looked at the small child in Hagrid’s arms. Under the baby’s jet-black hair was a cut in the form of a bolt of lightning.

“Is that where – ?” Professor McGonagall whispered.

“Yes,” said Dumbledore. “He’ll have that scar forever.

 

After leaving Harry at the door of his aunt and uncle and parting ways with Hagrid and McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore made his way to his office. Someone was waiting for him. Waiting to give his report and to no doubt discuss the events that had transpired – that lead to tonight. As he entered his office he saw the young man seated alone. He was just as Albus figured he’d be – still dressed in black from the duties he was sent on. His head was bowed in grief, but as he heard Dumbledore enter the office he turned acknowledging the other presence. With a sad smile, the headmaster met the man’s cold black gaze.

“Hello, Severus.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me again.
> 
> This is chapter is mostly for supplemental purposes. I mainly needed something to slide us into Harry's time at Hogwarts while still establishing a bit about Snape. This IS still following Harry's story.

Many years had passed since that traumatic night and eight-year-old Harry Potter found himself walking home alone on a dreary grey afternoon. His cousin Dudley had already been picked up by the mother of one of his friends and was probably playing games at the other boy’s home. Harry didn’t get to go off after school like that, because Harry didn’t have any friends. At this point, he was ready to get home, do his homework and hide in his cupboard.

It wasn’t that he minded being on his own, but sometimes he just wished he had a friend of his own. With a sigh, he continued on his way partially paying attention to where he was going. And he must’ve not been paying any attention at all, because he walked straight into a girl he swore was not there before.

“Oh, hello?” The girl turned around and looked down at Harry. She was about fifteen or so, and she wore a modest skirt and blouse. She had shoulder length dark hair and brown eyes. “Are you alright?”

“Um, excuse me,” Harry looked up at the girl as he stuttered. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching were I was going.”

The girl waved her hand dismissively, “Maa, don’t worry about it.” Harry could tell that despite how perfectly ordinary this girl looked, Aunt Petunia would not like her. She smiled down at Harry, “Is everything alright? You look kind of down….” It seemed like she was waiting for a name.

“I’m Harry,” he mumbled but despite the introduction, it felt like the girl already knew him. “I’m just going home.” Oddly, she did not bother to introduce herself. Harry began to walk around her, but she just started to walk with the boy on his way.

“You’re walking home alone,” she pointed out. “Don’t you have any friends?”

Harry glanced up at the girl, but she was looking up at the sky. He frowned, “Not really, I don’t need any friends from here anyways.”

She hummed in response and said, “That’s kind of weird, what do your parents think of that?”

The boy kept his pace, “I don’t have parents. They died in a car accident when I was really little.” He didn’t know why he said that, but this girl was upsetting him. She paused at his statement for a brief moment, it seemed to really have an impact on her.

“A car accident?” She said to herself almost in disbelief. She tapped a finger to her lips in thought, “I’m sorry to hear that, Harry.”

They kept walking together for a bit. The girl would make idle chit chat about home life that Harry would barely respond to, it’s not like he had proper experience anyway. And before he knew it, she suddenly stopped. Maybe she walked too far.

“I better get going. I have errands I need to run,” She shouted a quick goodbye as she took off in the opposite direction. Harry turned around to watch her go, but she was nowhere to be seen.

~*~*~

_There was a baby crying._

“That mask doesn’t suit you, I can’t really see your eyes.”

The man looked around for the girl, but Rin remained unseen.

“Kakashi….”

Unsure, he turned to the voice behind him where Lily met him with a soft smile. She looked wrong – she lacked the color of life.

“Kakashi, I want to talk to you in private,” she began as she turned, walking deeper into the blackness around them as her robes swayed gently around her.

_What about the baby?_

He took one last glance around the emptiness and followed Lily. Step by step until they passed by lifeless bundles he couldn’t bear to look at, he’d have to come back for Gai. Lily eventually stopped in the void with Kakashi several steps away.

“I have to ask you something,” Evans said still facing away from the man behind her. “As you know Sirius is going to be the godfather of my child…” She trailed off and placed her hands gently on her swollen belly.

_This wasn’t how it went…_

“If it’s about that, you know I’m not upset,” Kakashi said gently taking a step, reaching towards her. Rin stood off to the side, staring accusingly as her blood dripped from his hand.

“No, I know. It’s not about that,” Lily looked back at the man before her. “I wanted to know… why you didn’t save my son?”

_What happened to the baby?_

Shaking his head, Kakashi took two steps back. “I couldn’t.” He dared to meet green eyes again, hollow eyes. “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t.” He boldly walked to her and with his unbloodied hand took hers. “Lily, I can’t take care of children. I didn’t even check on my sensei’s son.” Rin clicked her tongue disapprovingly. Crying, Lily looked up at him. She held the sides of his face, pulling on his mask. Kakashi closed his eyes.

_He could hear Harry crying louder now._

“Kakashi…”

He could feel Rin right beside him.

“It’s all your fault, Kakashi.”

“Why didn’t you help us, Severus?”

Nearly ten years after the demise of Lily and James Potter, Severus Snape shot up in bed. He sat there, eyes wide, staring ahead as he tried to get his breathing under control. He drew a deep breath and rubbed his face. Severus glanced around at the surroundings of his room. He was alone.

~*~*~

It was almost the afternoon, and Severus was lounging in his living room admits a group of dogs as he laid against a rather large one. Despite his relaxed demeanor, his mind would not settle. After he had woken up in the night, he had tried to no avail to clear his head. Eventually, he managed to slip back to sleep after failing to get into a new book he recently purchased. It seemed he was currently failing to get into the same book.

Maybe there was something wrong with the book? Snape contemplated the title. He did get it at a Muggle store. No, it couldn’t be, he owned many books written by Muggles. He just enchanted the covers to hide that fact. He didn’t need certain someone’s finding out that he still delved into the world of Muggles. There wouldn’t be any saving himself from that. Yet he did it anyway. It must’ve been the way they lived, but Muggles often reminded him of Konoha. He couldn’t give that up. Giving that up meant letting go something that felt like home–he already lost Lily.

He really missed his Icha Icha series.

He sighed. He could always try training again, when reading didn’t help, he took out his frustrations with training and working his body. But he already finished and showered.

Snape found himself frowning. Being reborn in this world had made him lazy.

He really missed Gai. If he could just talk to anyone from before, he would pick Gai. Gai knew how to get Kakashi going. He knew how to care for his friends. Severus would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes when he was in a rut, he’d think of the Green Beast.

His eternal rival.

Severus’ mind began to wonder back to his dream again. As of late, he had been having dreams like last night’s more frequently. He knew it had to do with the upcoming arrival of Harry Potter to Hogwarts.

Severus was no fool. He understood why he had those dreams – it was guilt. It seemed guilt would always fold itself somewhere around his life.

Severus failed Lily. Just as Kakashi failed Rin.

It wasn’t even about Lily’s son. In his past life as Kakashi, Minato’s son, Naruto, was without his presence until he became Kakashi’s student.

Even then, Kakashi failed as a teacher. Something Severus has yet to do. Maybe it was because he wasn’t happy. He was cursed to bring misfortune where he went, maybe it finally evened out.

Dumbledore had warned him about thinking this life cursed – but it wasn’t just this life. It seemed he was cursed to fail.

He even failed Harry.

Snape didn’t even like Harry, and while it was unfair, it was because Harry was the son of James Potter. There may have also been some assumptions twisting his thoughts towards the negative. His thoughts began to circle around the Potter boy.

Perhaps it had been guilt or the ninja part of him, but Severus made a point to meet the boy once before he got to Hogwarts. And he did, though he still couldn’t bring himself to like the child.

A simple henge was all it took, he never even bothered to provide a name for the girl he was pretending to be. He merely walked a while with Harry, providing bits of conversation about life at home that any child would be able to contribute to. Yet, Harry’s responses weren’t just those of a bothered child. Snape has begun to suspect that despite what he had initially assumed, the boy appeared to have a rough life at home. He had left Potter to continue his solitary walk, but Severus discreetly followed him home just to check for himself. Maybe it had been too much to hope that Petunia would properly look after her sister’s child, but that wasn’t the case.

Harry Potter didn’t even know he was a wizard.

And all the more ridiculous, Dumbledore had known of his little venture and gave him that irritating smile he always wore when he secretly approved of something. The old man reminded him too much of the Hokage Sarutobi. The part of him that would always be Kakashi ached at that while the part of him that was now Severus sat in annoyance.

Despite his best efforts, he really did grow to become a new person.

~*~*~

Harry Potter still couldn’t believe everything that was happening. The fact that it actually was happening. He fully expected to wake up the next day to the reality that his entire summer had been a dream. To think that all the strange and unexpected things that had happened around him finally made sense. Along with the odd behavior from strangers he had met, things _finally_ made sense. He thought of that weird girl he met when he was eight, maybe she was a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm debating on the story title. I'm not a fan, but I hate naming things. I'm not really a fan of this chapter either, but it needed to be here. Next chapter we'll be at Hogwarts. It took like, what... seven chapter for Harry to get to Hogwarts in the books! I don't know about you guys, but I don't have that kind of patience. I'm mostly certain this story will not have as many chapters as the book. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Also, I've been subtly editing the 1st chapter, mostly grammar or spelling errors. The same might happen here too. Please point out any errors, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is much longer, sort of an apology for the second one.
> 
> Enjoy.

            He finally arrived, and he could see it now towering, reaching towards the sky in its old and weathered glory – Hogwarts. His home away from home since he was on the cusps of adolescence, but could it really be a home away from home if he couldn’t get back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves? His house at Spinner’s End was more of a hollow library, though there was a special kind of warmth when his ninken were around.

            The wind began to pick up, his robes billowed, and his hair waved about his face, as he made his way to the front gates. Despite the fact that the faculty would have to arrive at Hogwarts for the semester, the headmaster requested the presence of certain members earlier. Much earlier. It was already late morning and the professors were called to arrive several hours ago. He hadn’t meant to sleep in for so long, but the night terrors followed him into his slumber. Something was afoot, and it would be the year that Potter was to arrive, Severus couldn’t help the uneasy feeling weighing in his gut. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a part of this game, but as the great hall loomed around him and he came to face Headmaster Dumbledore and the rest of the requested staff who were already in quiet conversation, he knew he had no choice.

             

            Professor Flitwick was the first to actually acknowledge his presence. “Professor Snape, at last,” he nodded to the younger man cheerfully. “It isn’t like you to be so late.”

            The potions master couldn’t help but smile, if the other man actually knew his other self. With a chuckle hidden in a sigh, he looked to the enchanted ceiling before turning his sly eyes to Minerva McGonagall, “I bought a new book.” Severus Snape was not known for apologizing.

            The older witch had been standing with her arms crossed bristled and with a huff pointed at the potions master, “You mean to say you were up all-night reading pornography!” She folded her arms once more across her chest, the lovely hues of her robes accentuating her dignified air. “Honestly, I don’t know what you see in those books. You just bring them with you and get absorbed in them.”

            “Actually, this one was really hard to get into,” The man said matter of fact. “But once I did I just had to read it. Twice.”

            “Severus– “

            A well-tempered laugh cut through the conversation bringing all eyes and ears to the attention of the head of the group. Albus Dumbledore stood smiling, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses, “It is good to see that everyone is doing well.” His face turned serious and the energy around the room changed to match it. “I apologize for requesting you all here before scheduled, but I am afraid we have urgent business we must discuss.”

 

~*~*~

            It really was too much to hope that this year would flow as regularly as the rest, once the stone was safely guarded away, that much was evident. Once all the enchantments and trials were in place, Snape had made his way to his rooms where his belongings were already stored. He had just finished washing up and was contemplating his reflection. Kakashi had taken care of his body, he ate right and kept himself in shape. The man stared at himself, he tried to do the same in this world, his hair reached his chin and was soft and properly cleaned. He made sure to eat right and take care of himself, but he couldn’t help feeling that were he just Severus Snape, he would appear rather unkept. He could just envision the greasy hair of his youth atop his head and maybe yellow teeth to match. It really helped that he had his dogs to take care of him. He would be lonely during the times he was away from Hogwarts.

            Severus could not help but think of Lily. It was hard not to, she was his first and longest real friend in this world. It scared him to think that he may have fallen in love with the late witch. His loneliness began to creep up on him. It wasn’t just because Lily, with the exception of his dogs, he lost everything as Kakashi. He lost everything when he became Severus. Maybe it wasn’t right to call it loneliness, but there was a special type of emotion that always filled the emptiness a loved one left behind. So many loose ends. So many regrets.

            The man left the room to enter his chamber and was met with the sight of Albus seated comfortably in one of Severus’ chairs the other one open for company. The younger man raised an eyebrow in greeting as he made his way to the headmaster. The aged man showed no signs of offence, he simply met him with an even smile.

            “Severus,” the headmaster began in an easy tone. “Lemon drop?” The offered treat was sneered at even as it was pulled away. He never did liked sweets.

“You seem troubled and tired,” Dumbledore continued. When his colleague did not offer anything forth, the old man continued. “I hope you’re not upset about the position going to Professor Quirrell.” They both knew he hit a nerve.

            “You’ve already stated your reasons for keeping me in this position for the term,” Severus replied bluntly. He met Dumbledore’s eyes and sighed. Something about this man helped to ease him, even when he was being irritating. He sat in the chair next to the headmaster and leaned forward. “I’m concerned about the semester, it feels as though something sinister is preparing to burst it’s way into our lives.” There was no need to the Dark Lord or the mark he left on the man.

            Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment. “All the more reason to look after the boy,” he said. He pulled what looked to be a book from his robes, “I hope we won’t have need of them this semester, but I do hope we can count on your skills. Your training area in the forest is still ready for you, as always.”

            The professor gave a steady look to the other man, “They are always ready for when you need them. As are my other skills.”

            Dumbledore knew, of course, that those skills were just another part of the man beside him. Albus rose from his seat, “Thank you, Severus.” He took the book in both hands and offered it to the potions master who looked at it curiously before accepting it.

            “What’s this?” He asked eyeing the cover, it certainly wasn’t something academic.

            The old man was already at the door and gave a small chuckle. “It’s the first of a series for younger readers,” he said as his eyes shined with mirth. “It has all the themes you tend to favor and the added benefit to ease Minerva’s disapproval,” with that he whisked away before Severus could say a thing.

            “How ridiculous,” The dark hair man said as he opened the book to the first chapter.

 

~*~*~

            Harry couldn’t believe this. He and Ron were everywhere on their first day of classes. They managed to get lost and in trouble all before afternoon. They honestly didn’t know that door lead to the out-of-bounds corridor on the third floor. Thank goodness Professor Quirrell was around to save them from Argus Filch. The caretaker had somehow turned out to be worse than Peeves the Poltergeist.

            On Friday morning Harry was happy to be having a good breakfast after he and Ron finally located the Great Hall without getting lost. It turned out being a wizard was much harder than he had initially thought. There was so much to it, but Harry supposed that with time he would get used to it. Although he was very pleased to find he wasn’t lagging behind everyone else. There were many young witches and wizards who had also come from nonmagical backgrounds as he had, plus students like Ron did not seem to be fairing much better.

            “What have we got today?” Harry asked Ron.

            “Double Potions with the Slytherins,” Ron answered. “Snape’s head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them – we’ll be able to see if it’s true.”

            “Wish McGonagall favored us,” Harry said about the head of Gryffindor House. Harry couldn’t help but wonder how Snape would compare to the other professors.

            Their conversation was interrupted when the mail arrived, and Harry was excited to see that he received a letter from Hagrid inviting him for tea. It was something to look forward to.

            He was concerned about potions class. This was a class he really did not want to be late for as he got the distinct impression that Professor Snape did not like him. He didn’t even know what he could have done. On one hand it was distressing, but on the other hand it was nice to think that this instructor probably would not try to stare and point him out in the halls as many have already done. Granger appeared to be correct when she said that many people would know him. Maybe he should have taken a look in his books before he came to Hogwarts.

            After breakfast the students headed off to their respective classes. Harry began to feel an empty feeling pit its way into his gut as he thought of the first time he saw the potions instructor.

           

            The Boy Who Lived shut his eyes and winced as a sharp pain shot its way through his scar. He had just met the eyes of a man with a hooked nose that was currently talking with Professor Quirrell.

            “What is it?” Percy Weasley asked from his seat across Harry at the Gryffindor table.

            “N-nothing.”

            The pain may have vanished, but the lingering feeling that the hooked nose man did not like him remained. Harry got very used to that feeling after living with the Dursleys.

            “Who’s that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?” Harry directed to Percy.

            “Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he’s looking so nervous, that’s Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn’t want to – everyone knows he’s after Quirrell’s job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape. Though he has a habit of reading dodgy books in public.”

            Dodgy books? That didn’t really make sense, but Harry watched Snape for a while, the man didn’t bother to look at him again or produce any books.

 

            ~*~*~

            It was nearing the end of potions class and Harry felt he was justified to think that Potions class was going to be the worst thing he had encountered at Hogwarts so far. Harry felt he was right on the money to think that Professor Snape didn’t like him at all. The man turned out to be just as strict as Professor McGonagall. Unlike McGonagall, Snape seemed to have a bad attitude and appeared to fit right in with the cold, unfriendly atmosphere of the dungeon the class was held in. Though he was idly reading a book as the students filed into the class, it didn’t seem like the type of book Percy had described. Once everyone had entered the class, the man closed his book with a snap and met them with cold eyes.

            Just as Professor Flitwick had done, Snape began his class with roll call. And like Flitwick, he paused at Harry’s name, but it was not out of excitement.

            “Ah, yes,” Snape spoke softly. “Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity.”

            Draco Malfoy and his friends chuckled amongst themselves but stopped when Professor Snape shot them a firm look. Maybe the man didn’t favor Slytherins all that much. Hopefully?

            “Potions is very serious, and I expect you to take my class seriously,” He said in their direction. His voice dropped to a whisper, but like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the full attention of the class. He proceeded to give, in Harry’s honest opinion, and over dramatic speech about potions. Harry felt some of it was an odd thing to come from someone who was gunning for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but the man continued. “I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach.”

            The professor seemed pretty pleased with his little speech as Hermione Granger sat at the edge of her seat ready to prove herself. Ron and Harry simply exchanged looks, but maybe that was a mistake as the professor proceeded to call on Harry for ingredients to several kinds of potions that the boy didn’t know about. Harry even managed to lose Gryffindor a point when he pointed out that Hermione probably knew the answer. Maybe he should be glad it wasn’t more, thank goodness for small mercies.

            As the class went on, it was obvious that despite earlier, Snape seemed to prefer Malfoy who seemed to be the only one to escape his criticisms. Though he did stop to appreciate the work Hermione was doing at her cauldron, he didn’t say anything. Almost on top of Snape pointing out the perfect way Draco had stewed his horned slugs when the air filled with the clouds from Neville and Seamus’ failed potion.

            “Idiot boy!” The man wasted no time responding with insults as he cleaned the mess with his wand. Neville writhed in pain on the floor since he had been drenched by the potion. “I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?” As the boy whimpered more, Snape turned angrily to Seamus, “Take him to the hospital wing.” He didn’t say much after that though he did eye Harry in an implicatory manner.

            Ron had verbally held him back, “Don’t push it. I’ve heard Snape can turn very nasty.” Did that mean that Snape could actually get worse? Potions was most definitely going to be Harry’s least favorite class.

            An hour later as the class left the dungeon, Harry couldn’t take his mind off Snape. It may have only been a point, but it was a point Gryffindor lost because of Harry. He just couldn’t understand what problem Professor Snape had with him.

            His friendship with Ron really was turning out to be one of the best things about Hogwarts. “Cheer up,” said the red head. “Snape’s always taking points off Fred and George. Can I come and meet Hagrid with you?”

 

            ~*~*~

            As it turned out, Hagrid wasn’t a very good baker. Harry and Ron were much too polite to say anything about that though. The fierce looking man live in a pleasant looking house just outside the skits of the Forbidden Forest. Fang, Hagrid’s enormous black boarhound, it turned out was just as fierce looking but just extremely friendly. The three were in the beginnings of conversation, Hagrid Had just finished talking about his troubles with the Weasley twins when Ron noticed and odd-looking object leaning atop the fireplace mantle. It was black, small and looked like a blade, and at the end of its handle sat a metal loop.

            “What’s that?” the boy asked pointing to the object in question.

            Hagrid turned, but did not rise from his chair and glanced to the object. Ron could see Harry look curiously at it now.

            “Ah that,” the wild looking man began. “That’s a kunai. A friend of mine gave it t’ me a few years back. He told me it was for farming, but it could be a weapon too. Haven’t had the heart to use it for anything.” Hagrid began to look wistful, “I haven’t heard from him in years. Hope he’s alright.”

            The boys hadn’t wanted Hagrid to remain solemn, so they proceeded to tell the man of their classes and how they were adjusting. It turned out that Hagrid didn’t have much of a soft spot for Mrs. Norris, it didn’t help that she belonged to “that old git” Filch. Harry eventually brought up Potions and how he felt that Snape didn’t like him. Ron was pleased to hear Hagrid agree with his earlier statement, Harry really shouldn’t worry about it. Apparently, the man held a dislike for most of the students. Ron really didn’t understand why someone like that even wanted to be a teacher.

            “But he really seemed to hate me,” Ron heard Harry push.

            “Rubbish! Why should he?”

            Ron could tell there was something off about that statement judging from Harry’s posture. Hagrid then proceeded to change the subject, asking Ron about his brother Charlie.

 

            As Harry half listened, he noticed a cut out from the Daily Prophet. It was detailing an investigation about the break-in at Gringotts. Harry remembered Ron telling him something about that on the train when they first met. And there was something else, Harry noted the date.

            “Hagrid!” the boy exclaimed. That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It must’ve been happening while we were there!”

            Harry knew he wasn’t imagining things from before. Hagrid avoided his eyes and offered him another one of his questionable cakes.

 

            The two boys left Hagrid’s home and made their way back to the castle with their pockets full of cakes they couldn’t bring themselves to refuse. They would be getting some proper cakes at dessert. Harry’s thoughts remained on the break-in, he thought of the package Hagrid had collected. Where was it? _What_ was it? And he found himself thinking of his Potions teacher, what was Hagrid hiding about him?

 

            ~*~*~

            It was almost time to sleep and Severus Snape was lying in his bed reading the book that Dumbledore had given him. It wasn’t his usual reading material, but it wasn’t half bad. He even found himself going through the pages between classes. He just finished another chapter when Pakkun jumped on his bed. The wizard had been waiting for him.

            “What did you find?” the man asked, closing his book. He kept his voice low, but the odds of someone being around to listen, let alone understand the language were slim to none. He and his ninken would know if someone were around anyway.

            The pug regarded him with that flat look he always wore, “You were right, there is someone sneaking through the forest.” He then sat down next to Severus’s hip and gave the man a look.

            “Glad you didn’t give the brat too much trouble.”

            “Maa, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” with that dismissive reply, Severus turned out the lights and rolled over. With a sigh, Pakkun turned around and nestled at the man’s back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so frustrating. I had to start it over and move things around I don't know how many times. 
> 
> Why did I decide to do this to myself?

            It was the calm just before breakfast and Minerva found herself walking purposefully down the halls towards the office of one Severus Snape. By all appearances, the witched looked just as strict and sure as she usually did, not betraying the whirl of worry that was within her being. She knew she did not have reason to worry, but she was so unsettled. _How could she be so blind with Severus_ , she kept running through her mind. She thought of the meeting that took place a few days ago in the Headmaster’s office. She hadn’t spoken to the man since she left the Headmaster’s office. The cause of her concern.

 

            “Because it looks like favoritism.”

            The conversation had only just begun, but Albus and Minerva were concerned that they would not make any progress. They had met in Dumbledore’s office, the perfect place away from prying eyes and ears. The plan had been for Harry to join the Gryffindor quidditch team, but Severus was not budging from his position and letting the process go. How the younger man found out about this plan, Severus would not say.

            “I fail to see how it looks like favoritism, Severus,” Minerva replied. She had not been happy about this meeting.

            The Potions Master gave her a sharp look, “The boy disobeyed Hooch by boarding his broomstick and instead of punishing him, you give him a spot on the quidditch team.”

            Professor McGonagall obviously did not appreciate that statement, and Albus knew he needed to calm things before they began.

            “It has been my understanding that the Malfoy boy was also on his broom,” the elder man began. “How should we address this then?”

            Severus turned his dark eyes to the older man, “At the time, points should have been taken from Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin or _both_ students should have been punished. If you still want to do something about it, it must go for both boys.”

            The fairness of his statement surprised the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress, and there must have been something that shown in their faces that caused Severus to stand straighter.

            “I must say that I am surprised to hear that from you, Severus,” Dumbledore began, “I didn’t think it to be something you would suggest with one of your own involved.”

            Despite the younger man’s calm face, the air grew menacing.

            “I know exactly what you think,” his voice was level, but the words he directed at the Headmaster were sharp. “Yes, I take extra care of my Slytherins. I’ve learned from _experience_ that you will always place your Gryffindors above anyone else.”

            The lady in the room gave an offended gasp and pointed at Severus, “Now listen here, Professor Snape – “

            “No!” The man pointed back at her, but he did not raise his voice. “Don’t you think I have ever forgotten how those boys got away with the things they did to me. Do you have any idea how it felt knowing that nothing was going to happen to those boys in spite of the things they did to me – especially after _that_ night? You should be glad I remember being the man I was, because I forgave Lupin.”

            Dumbledore had not actually expected such a response from the younger man. Minerva stood in shock and anger, with her lips pressed closed. Albus was just about to speak up, but Severus beat him to it.

            “I’m not saying Potter cannot be on the team,” he said, getting back to the subject, “I merely think there should be some form of test for the boy. Something to show that he actually earned it.”

            “And I suppose you want to give this test,” Minerva was tense, but she was willing to allow the other professor to continue.

            Severus’ face was the definition of blank as he looked at her. “No, I would not be a neutral observer. I recommend Oliver Wood, since he is the team’s Captain. I also recommend Madam Hooch, since she is our referee. If you’re so certain of Potter’s skills, this should not be a problem.”

            Albus watched as Minerva folded her hands in front of her as she thought of what Snape had said. It was a suggestion, one that he and Minerva should take seriously.

            “I see no harm in it,” Albus looked to the Transfiguration Master.

            The woman nodded to the elderly man, “Wood wanted to test Mr. Potter’s skills,” she looked back at Snape, “but we wanted to be discreet.”

            “I see no problem with that,” Snape replied.

            “I will talk to Mr. Wood and Madam Hooch.” She gave Severus an uncertain look, as if she wanted to say something to the man, but she left the office.

 

            Minerva was back with herself in the present and as she looked ahead the door to Severus’ office stood closed. The man had to be in there, he liked the quiet just before breakfast to get his things together. It was something they had in common. With a breath she steeled herself and gave a proper knock to the door. They had much to sort out.

            “Enter”

            The head of Gryffindor turned the knob and entered the room. She took in the sight of Severus who gave her a quick glance and went back to his papers. He didn’t bother to waste words, Minerva knew he would let her speak. She closed the door behind him and took a seat across from him.

            “I wanted to talk to you about the other day,” she didn’t bother wasting time with pleasantries, it was another thing they had in common. She could be polite, but this was another matter. The man put his quill down and gave her his full attention. He did not utter a word or make a motion to interject, he would let her have her say.

            She looked him dead in the eyes, and boldly stated, “I’ll get to the point, I did not appreciate your implications. Severus, I strive to be fair and to care for all my students, no matter their house.”

            There was no guilt on the man’s face, but his expression did soften. Severus gave her a small smile.

            “I heard that Potter made the team,” he spoke softly, and he actually sounded pleased for the boy. “I think this is actually better for the boy, it shows he has the skill and earned his place. Despite what you meant Minerva, there will always be those who feel cheated.”

            He began to put away his papers, before with a heavy sigh, turning his attention back to the woman in front of him.

            “It’s as if we are of different clans. We may be different, but we must work together for the good of the village,” he said sadly and met Minerva’s eyes. “It wasn’t my intention to say that _you_ were unfair, Minerva,” he continued, “I respect you a great deal. I do think it bears noting though, that too much gets hidden away. I understand hiding things for the better, but I’ve seen such things destroy lives.”

            She was surprised when the man continued. It wasn’t often he talked of his time before, but she understood what he meant. There was much she wished the Headmaster would tell her. She nodded once at the other professor, “I remember when you forgave Lupin.” She took a breath, “Do you still blame me, Severus? After all this time, I thought we became friends.”

            To her surprise Severus laughed and he smiled with his eyes. “We _are_ friends, Minerva. I learned long ago about how important friendship is. There’s nothing to blame you for.”

            The heaviness lifted from her shoulder and Minerva took a look around the younger man’s office, taking it and its master in. Despite his apparent disinterest in the school and the students, he had a soft spot in his heart. As showcased by the sign that hung above his chair: TEAMWORK. She settled her eyes on him once more, “Would you care to accompany me to breakfast?”

            He looked her dead in the eyes that shown with that easy smile he often gave her, “I would like that.”

~*~*~

            There was a lot on Harry’s mind as he made his way down to breakfast with Ron. They were trailing back with the dredges of the students on their way to the great hall. He was still riding the wave of euphoria from having made it on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Oliver had explained the game and tested Harry and Professor Hooch gave him a flying test and he was thrilled to have passed. But despite his happiness, he still couldn’t help but wonder about that monster in the forbidden corridor. He was so certain that it was guarding the package Hagrid had pick up at Gringotts.

            There was still a lot that Harry was getting used to in Hogwarts, and he had many questions about a lot of things. He was happy to see that Professor Snape was leaving him alone, maybe Ron had been somewhat correct. Professor Snape had taken to pretty much ignoring Harry’s existence. He was used to that with the Dursleys, so he knew how to handle these situations. Of course, Snape seemed to treat most of the students with indifference as he gazed up from whatever it was he was doing. He especially liked to act like he didn’t even know Professor Quirrell was talking to him before asking if the stuttering man said something to him. Then Snape would wander off like he had matters elsewhere.

            But there was something Harry couldn’t help wondering about, and that was Professor Snape’s books. Was there really something wrong with them?

            “Look,” said Ron as he pointed a head, “it’s Snape and Professor McGonagall. Wonder what they’re talking about?”

            This was curious, they stood there to the side as Harry could see that Snape holding something – it looked like a book! Maybe this was his chance to see what was really up with the surly professor’s reading material.

            “– not that bad, Minerva,” Harry caught Snape saying. “The Headmaster gave this one to me.”

            Professor McGonagall gave Professor Snape a skeptical look and said, “I’m sure.” The woman didn’t sound convinced at all.

            Harry and Ron had been speculating about the professor’s books, wondering what Percy meant, they walked a little closer. Professor Snape was just about to say something when a girl in about her sixth year from Hufflepuff gasped at the book and entered the conversation.

            “Oh! That series is one of my favorites,” she said excitedly. Harry and Ron gaped at the girl. Did she not notice that was Professor Snape?

            “Merlin, she’s insane” Ron muttered beside him.

            “Chapter sixteen is my favorite,” the girl continued. “I just love the par – “

            “No spoilers!” Professor Snape exclaimed, and the man actually covered his ears. Harry, Ron and the remaining students stopped at the sight. “Ten points from Hufflepuff for such inconsiderate behavior!”

            The poor girl was in shock. The students stood around, not knowing what to do.

            “Now, Severus,” Professor McGonagall admonished, “you can’t take points away over such matters.” She gave the Slytherin a matter-of-fact look.

            Snape looked back at his book and then at the foolish girl beside him. “Fine,” he said. “Fifteen points to Hufflepuff.” Then he began to walk away.

            “What for?” Professor McGonagall asked as she walked with the man. She seemed somewhat amused.

            Harry did not hear what the other professor had to say. He and Ron merely stood there and looked at the student as she slowly went to the hall with some others. She was clearly in shock from winning five point to her house from Severus Snape of all people. They exchanged a look and began to move with them.

            “I think Percy was wrong,” Ron finally said. “If there really was something with the books, I think Fred and George would have said something. Besides, nobody in their right mind would walk around reading porn in public and I doubt that girl would admit it like that.”

            Harry couldn’t help but agree, the twins had a habit of getting into everything. 

~*~*~ 

            High in the night sky, the moon shone brightly casting its pale light unto the earth below. The halls of Hogwarts were quiet, most of its inhabitants safely tucked in bed until the morning. This was the perfect time for a masked figure in black to continue his investigation in the Forbidden Forest. It had been some time since Dumbledore tasked him to use his skills as a shinobi and he intended to take advantage of it. Training only did so much to work his skills.

            Severus was on assignment to find the disturbance in the forest. Something wicked lurked beneath its branches. He already found traces left behind on the forest grounds. Whatever Quirrell was looking for, it was disturbing the creatures that dwell in this secluded place. Snape wanted nothing more than to find what that man was looking for; with any luck it would cause Quirrell’s expulsion. Severus hummed happily to himself at the thought, he may have still been bitter about being passed over the position again.

            He liked teaching Potions well enough, but he was made for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had all the right qualifications and there were certainly others just as qualified for Potions. Maybe they could get Slughorn to come back and teach… it might even do the Longbottom boy some good. The boy had abysmal luck with the subject.

            Severus stood atop a branch in that moment, body standing still in thought. As Kakashi, he failed his students, but he at least had tried. He still thought of showing up at Naruto’s window with proper food for the young ninja to eat. Maybe what Longbottom needed, was some extra attention. Severus sighed, he’d have to think of something to do for the boy. That meant more work.

            His old, bad habits were making themselves well known lately.

            Those matters would have to wait, he was on the hunt. Branch by branch he leapt and more and more he felt at home, he half expected to look behind him and spot a fellow leaf nin. But those days have long since passed.

~*~*~ 

            Potions class had begun again, and all the students had taken their seats. As with every other Potions class, Snape began with roll call. Things were a little different today, Harry and the class couldn’t help but be aware of, because once the head of the class had reached Neville’s name, he added a little extra.

            “Longbottom,” the professors eyes found the boy at his seat. “You will see me after class.”

Snape then continued as if nothing unusual had happened. Harry turned to Neville to see how he was, and the poor boy looked almost as scared as he was when they saw the Cerberus the other night. Harry couldn’t help himself, he was so curious. What did Snape want with Neville?

 

            “Did you catch what Snape was reading?” Ron asked Neville when he caught up with them after Potions.

As much as he wanted to know, Harry didn’t think that was the right thing to ask. Neville looked like he was in shock.

“Is that all you care about?”

The boys turned and noticed Hermione Granger walking up to them. Ron groaned next to Harry and Harry felt the same reverberate within himself.

            “What did Professor Snape want, Neville?” Hermione asked as she put an arm on his shoulder. Harry noted that she at least seemed to try to ease the boy.

            “He said he wanted me to come by for tutoring,” Neville whispered. It was no secret that Snape really intimidated the boy. “Said he needed to get a proper schedule together.”

            “Oh, that’s – “

            “What about the book, Neville?” Ron interrupted, Hermione puffed in irritation.

            Neville looked widely at the boys before him, “I didn’t think to see. I was too nervous.”

            There was a groan amongst the boys, Hermione smiled brightly as she walked away.

~*~*~

            The semester was fully underway, and Severus couldn’t believe it – he was already three quarters of the way through his book! He had even tried taking his time, this was a terrible development. To make matters worse, he was now fully invested in the characters of its wretched story. He made a reminder to himself to get to ordering the second book, preferably without Dumbledore finding out. He proceeded through the halls to his office, he really had to catch up on his lesson plans and grading. He opened the door to his office and stopped abruptly. On his desk sat a book and a top that book sat a note written in emerald green ink.

 

_Severus,_

_I’m please to see you enjoyed the book, perhaps you will enjoy the second installment just as well._

_Albus_

 

            His work was never going to get done.


	5. Chapter 5

            It was happening much too fast, he was too late. Severus was so tired of being too late. The cry of the wounded creature was almost too much to bear, it’s fear and hurt pitched deep into his soul. Maybe it was the magic in this world that caused the creature to affect him so. He would not let it die like this.

            With a wave of his wand he fired a spell at the cloaked figured opposing him as he dodged one of theirs’s. The hooded figure fired another spell his way – ricocheting his kunai into a tree – and with a whirl of their cloak bolted into the Forbidden Forest, towards Hogwarts. Severus’ hands moved in familiar seals and before he turned to the unicorn, his kage bunshin gave chase.

            By the whine of the creature laying on the forest floor, he knew he did not have much time. And as he knelt beside the quivering beast, he felt anger for being too late. The fact that Quirrell felt the need to slay such an innocent creature, Severus couldn’t understand it. For all that this world was softer than his last, sometimes it was just as cruel. The unicorn did not try to flee from him, perhaps sensing that he meant it no harm, he gently placed a hand to its head and stroked its hair gently. The unicorn blinked once more at him before it passed, its eyes holding an empty gaze.

            Severus sat in the forest with the body, a solitary dark figure in the moonlight. He was once more dressed to conceal, black from head to toe. His eyes hidden by his mask, he could take no chances. The memories of his clone returned to his mind, Quirrell made it back to the school. He knew he had to get back to work. He looked about and even through the clouds, the nearly full moon provided ample light to the grounds of the forest. In the blue light and shadows, he finally found what Quirrell was seeking.

            He examined the body and took note of the unicorn’s injuries and was aware of the newly arrived presence watching him within the trees. The centaurs often kept an eye on him, but they never felt the need to approach him. They never spoke to him.

            Since Quirrell left the unicorn, unable to obtain what he sought, Severus did not feel the need to disturb the body further. He placed a seal unto its body, the forest would reclaim what it had lost. He would need to report this to Dumbledore, Severus was planning as he slowly rose to his feet. He was making his movements obvious, not wanting to show as a threat to his watcher. The steady step of hooves alerted him of the other’s approach. Snape turned around slowly, giving a curious tilt to his head.

            “You did not take any of the unicorn with you,” the dark-haired centaur observed. He stood facing Severus, his body on guard.

            The ninja did not want to provoke the creature before him, it was obvious neither wished to fight. “I have documented it’s injuries,” he said, “and I will take action to stop this from happening again.”

            “We have noticed you linger deeper in these woods,” the centaur replied, “father than you often tread. You have failed to stop him, yet you think you can.”

            “ _If_ I can,” Severus corrected himself. “For all that man appears to be, he might not be working alone. Something is aiding him,” the man said as he casually placed his hands in his pockets of his pants. There was no way Quirrell could move like that on his own.

            He eyed the centaur and thinking back to this childhood’s lessons, he decided to explore further, “Has there been anything worth observing from the heavens?”

            The wild being did not answer readily. He stared down at the man, taking in his appearance. Severus was dressed unusually for a wizard. They preferred flowing garments, but the man stood clothed in black that hugged him closely and not a patch of skin was exposed. On his chest, etched into the protective plating, a fiery bird could be seen – revealing his true master. “You only need to look to Mars,” the centaur said slowly as he turned away.

            The shinobi’s mind began to wrap around that: Mars. Did they believe that the Dark Wizard would be returning now? Is that belief what led his followers to the stone that lay hidden away in the school?

            With his company leaving, Severus could see that the conversation was done. He looked back at the unicorn and was about to leap into the trees when the centaur stopped abruptly and gave Snape his profile, “We’ve never had issue with you being in our forest.” Severus kept quiet and was tense as he continued, “You are not like the rest for you do not belong in this world. Continue to keep to yourself and leave my kin out of your business.” When Severus said nothing, the centaur turned back and disappeared into the woods. Severus stood for a while longer with the dead beast and he felt torn and hollowed. The centaur was right. He gave a final glance to the unicorn and with a heavy heart, walked back to the castle.

            “Is this what you felt, Obito?”

~*~*~

            It was the beginnings of a nice evening; the sun was setting casting the sky and clouds in soft pinks and purples. Outside the trees rustled gently in the breeze. Halloween would be upon them soon and although Albus was ready to get the festivities underway, his mind was on urgent matters. Taking a sip from his tea, he regarded the man seated in front of him.  “To think, all this time I had assumed that you thought so low of me,” the old man said calmly, seated comfortably in his office chair. “It is good to see that is not the case,” Albus was trying to get the conversation to continue on an easy footing. By the look the younger man was giving him, he was not succeeding.  

            “I fail to see what that has to do with what I found in the forest,” Severus said, getting to the point. Albus really wasn’t succeeding at all.

            The headmaster placed his cup back to its place on his desk and went over report Severus had given him when he first came to the office. The black-haired man was watching him above the rim of his own teacup, he was reluctant to have tea but Albus had insisted. He continued with the report and his eyebrows furrowed as he read about attack on the unicorn. What was Professor Quirrell thinking? He continued to the centaur, but Severus was vague with the details. It was very unlike him, there must have been something he did not wish to discuss. Dumbledore turned his attention to the man seated before him. Severus sat, cup and saucer in hand, blandly meeting the elder’s eyes.

            “This is quite the troubling information you’ve brought to me, Severus,” Albus began. “However, without proof there is nothing we can do to stop Quirrell.”

            Severus gave a curt nod and looked at his empty cup, obviously dissatisfied.

            “I can’t very well tell the Ministry that my Potions teacher was able to find the perpetrator by his nose alone.”

            Severus snorted, and a smirk appeared on his lips, “I suppose despite all the magic of this world, that sounds too ridiculous… However, as I reported, he did not smell like himself.”

            Severus usually joked that his fine tracking skills were due to the hooked shape of his nose. He must have been quite the asset before he came to this world.

            “And now?”

            “...There is too much garlic to tell.”

            Albus was contemplating how to continue with Severus. There were things he wanted to discuss but the more a conversation turned personal, the less his Potions professor would cooperate.

            Albus knew he had to get to the point with Severus, otherwise they would both be dancing around in circles. Maybe it was something that shown in his face, Severus was always very good at reading people, but the younger man placed his cup upon the desk.

            “Ah, look at the time,” he said in that lazy voice he was fond of using when irritating Minerva. “I really need to be going. I think I left my cauldron brewing.”

            “It seems to me, that you may have skipped a few details in your report, Severus.”

            Severus was shutting him out again and was carefully not looking at him.

            “Severus.”

            “I was just reminded that I don’t belong in this world” the man said, eyes closing happily, a dry smile on his lips. Despite the statement, Severus sat in his chair with an easy air. He had a habit of feigning apathy for affairs of the personal nature. He continued, “Hardly anything to report.”

            The elderly man looked at the man across from him, “Severus, we’ve talked about this. There is a reason you are here.” When the man did nothing but look at him Albus continued, “Your work as Kakashi has been a great service, not to mention what you have done for us as Severus.”

            “Maa, you’re going to make me blush, Headmaster,” Severus said, looking comfortable.

            Severus continued to joke, opinion unchanged. Dumbledore looked back at his teacup, it was empty and with that, there was nothing more he could offer Severus. Nothing that the man would accept at this time. “Thank you for taking the time to give an old man company, Severus,” Albus said and Severus gave a small chuckle.

            “I will keep you posted,” Severus said as he rose from his chair and nodded a goodbye to Albus. With a final look he left the office.

~*~*~

            Neville Longbottom was carefully making his way through the cold pathways of the dungeons down to the office of his Potions instructor. He couldn’t help the bit of anticipation bubbling in his stomach, he never would have believed that he would be eager to see Professor Snape. The man was and had a reputation for being surly and about as cuddly as a cactus, but he was also surprisingly patient. He was just so happy to actually be able to understand Potions.

            Neville reached the office and straightened himself up before knocking on the door. He wondered if Professor Snape was ready, waiting and sitting at his desk expecting Neville to be late. The first time the boy entered the office, Snape was sitting at his desk with both feet propped up on the wood, a book in hand. Neville had apologized for being late, one of the doors just would not open without a proper “please”, but the man merely smiled at his excuse. It was that time when Neville got his first look at the office. Despite the man’s reputation, there was a sign behind the desk that read TEAMWORK, why would such a grumpy man have a sign like that?

            “Enter.”

            Neville was pulled from his thoughts and entered the office. Professor Snape was pulling some ingredients from his personal collection and setting them among the items for today’s session.

            “Hello, Professor,” Neville said shyly. As much as he was getting used to the other man, he was still nervous around the Potions Master. He went ahead and placed his items in the predesignated spot and collected his notes.

            “Mister Longbottom, you’re just in time,” Snape said, smiling to himself. It was almost as if he was privy to a joke nobody else knew. “I had almost expected you to be late.” There was something about that statement that brought a twinkle to the man’s eye.

            The boy gave a small nod to his professor and approached the area where Snape was setting everything down. He recognized the ingredients from the current assignments the Professor had the first years working on. Neville was also excited to see items he recognized from Professor Sprout’s classes.

            “Today, we will not be concocting any samples,” Snape said, placing the final ingredients down. “Instead we will go through the selection I have here and get you familiar with the ingredients. I have talked with Professor Sprout, and she seems to think you have a knack for Herbology.” There it was, Neville was beginning to think that Professor Snape liked to give hidden praise. At least, he hoped he wasn’t just imagining things. Snape was often open with the Slytherins. “Perhaps we can go from that area of magic and get you to understand this one. Otherwise you’re a lost cause and I’ve wasted my time.” Maybe Neville really was imagining things. With a jittery air, Neville sat down in his provided seat and they began to get to work.

 

            Time always seemed to fly by with these tutoring sessions. Neville could clearly remember the surprise he felt when the first session had ended, he had learned a lot from Snape in that period. The Professor even gave Neville an approving smile the next time he came back and remembered what they had gone over. Soon it would be time for Neville to put his quill away and have Professor Snape review his work.

            “That’s enough for now, Longbottom,” Snape said, signally to the boy that his task was done. When there was no cauldron work, Professor Snape would give the child a small quiz based off of what they went over. Neville was pleased to find that these were steadily getting easier to understand.

            Neville gave the professor his paper, watching anxiously as the man looked it over. He was surprised when Professor Snape placed the papers down, with a satisfied smirk.

            “Not bad, Longbottom,” Professor Snape began, “You did not completely let me down.”

            Neville stared up at Snape. Was that good or bad?

            “How badly did I do?” he asked, “I thought I would make a lot of mistakes.” He really needed to stop before he made a fool out of himself again.

            Professor Snape shook his head in exasperation, eyes going to the ceiling.

            “One of your problems, boy,” he said looking at his student, “is that you constantly underestimate your skills. That kind of thinking could get you killed one day.”

            Neville sat up straight with dread, he had no idea what the professor meant by that.

            Keeping his gaze on his student, Snape shoot his head slowly again, Neville could practically feel the man thinking.

            “You got most of the answers,” Snape said surprising the boy yet again. “Continue like this, and at this rate you won’t need these sessions. This will do you good for the rest of the semester.”

            “Do you really think so?” as scared as he was to ask, Neville really wanted to know. “I thought I was going to be the worst wizard at potions.”

            Professor Snape signed and gave Neville an intense look.

            “It all depends on you,” he said firmly as he sat on the edge the table. “I have seen students go from blubbering fools to the best in their craft.” He looked down and Neville couldn’t see Snape’s face properly behind his hair.

            “Even _he_ went from dead last and surpassed me,” Professor Snape mumbled contemplatively.

            Neville couldn’t help but wonder who the professor was talking about. Maybe a friend, did Professor Snape have friends? But he mentioned students. The professor _did_ use past tense. Did this person graduate? Did he and Snape not see each other anymore?

            “T-thank you,” Neville spoke up. Was that rude? Did he just interrupt Professor Snape?

            “I-I mean,” he stuttered. What was he doing? His gran would never forgive him if he didn’t give the man his due respect. “I’ve learned a lot here,” Neville couldn’t make himself look at Snape. “My potions grades are doing better and… well,” he trailed off, what else could he say? He didn’t know what to say to this teacher he had only recently stopped being terrified of.

            “You’re welcome,” Snape responded stiffly and then he hummed. “Ah, the one time I go and say something nice.”

            Had Neville been offensive? His mind was starting to work up his nerves again.

            Professor Snape took a deep exaggerated breath and said, “Get out of my office before you give yourself a heart attack. I’d have you to go Madam Pomfrey on your own.”

            Professor Snape did not sound serious, but Neville wasn’t going to take the chance. With one last thanks, the boy grabbed his things and flew from the room.

            The professor’s voice followed him out the door, “Same time next week!”

~*~*~

            It was already Halloween; the semester was two months in and much had happened. Between the trivial problems with the Potter boy and the serious matters with Quirrell, Severus felt spread across the school. He was making his way to the great hall for the Halloween feast, but something felt amiss.

            He slowed his pace as he felt a presence come up beside him, “Running a little late, aren’t you Minerva?”

            “I’ll have you know, Severus, that I am right on time,” the lady said to him. Despite her strict mannerisms, there was a smile on lips. “I must say, I am surprised to see _you_ early.”

            “Early? No, I plan to be on time,” he responded cheekily, “wouldn’t want to establish expectations among the students.”

            “Speaking of students,” Minerva began, “Mr. Longbottom seems to have taken quite the liking to you. I was surprised when I first heard your offer to tutor him.” She managed to look so refined while sly, she almost reminded him of home.

            “Maa, I felt bad for you, Minerva,” Snape began quietly, side eyeing her with a sharp glint in his eye, “it wasn’t right for you to have the brightest first year in your house, but the dumbest one as well.”

            Minerva stopped suddenly, her mouth forming into an offended line. Severus turned to look at her, eyes drawing themselves innocently to the ceiling.

            “Severus!” Minerva was using her firm voice, she was very disappointed, “We do not talk about the students like that. Mr. Longbottom is a hard-working student.”

            “I know,” he said placatingly, “the boy just so happens to have the worst luck.” Snape couldn’t help the fond smile from appearing on his face, “He reminds me of a young boy, who grew to become a respected man. That was a long time ago.”

            At his statement, McGonagall rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She looked him up and down and walked closer to the other professor and placed her hand to his arm, “You look tired, Severus. Is everything alright?”

            He was quiet as he looked around, they were in an empty hall.

            “I’ve been doing some extra work on behalf of the headmaster,” he said with a shrug.

            She seemed to understand, her eyes drifted away, and she nodded thoughtfully. Minerva crossed her arms and said to Severus, “I know your bad habit of over taxing yourself. Please, Severus, look after yourself properly.”

            “I always take care of myself, Minerva,” he said. The halls were becoming less private the closer they got to the Great Hall.

            “I mean it, Severus. I’ll haul you off to Poppy if I have to.”

            As they made their way into the Great Hall, Severus still felt ill at ease. His looked towards the tables, checking for anyone absent. Where was Quirrell?

            “I’ll even ensure you don’t slip out, as you’re so fond of doing.”

            The duo sat down at the head table, Professor Flitwick greeted them good naturedly. Severus’ mind was not in the moment, he was looking out for the missing professor.

            “–rus? Severus, is everything alright?”

            Snape turned to the Charms Master and blinked at the man.

            “Yes,” he said blankly, “I was just wonder where Professor Quirrell was.”

            Severus watched as both Flitwick and McGonagall surveyed the room.

            “This is strange,” said the elder man, “I wonder where he got himself to?”

            McGonagall looked serious, “Perhaps he – “

            She did not get the chance to finish her statement, the missing man ran into the hall and made his way to their table.

            The disheveled man stopped before Dumbledore, gasping, “Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know.”

            Quirrell fell to the floor in an apparent faint. Severus wasn’t fooled for one moment. As the headmaster urged the students to be calm and directed the prefects to their duties, Snape took the moment to slip out.

            He found a private area and with a quick cut to his finger, summoned his hounds.

            “Yo,” before the pack the little pug held his paw up in greeting.

            There was no time for pleasantries, “There is a troll in the dungeons, I think Quirrell is trying to make his move. I need you to guard the stone.”

            There was nothing else to say, the dogs sprinted off to their task and Severus went back around to check the situation.

            The staff had split up to find the troll, only Professor Dumbledore remained.

            The old man calmly regarded Severus and asked, “Have you seen Quirrell, Severus?”

            “Hmm?” Severus already knew where he needed to go and said innocently, “It seems out dear Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is missing out on some excellent field experience. I’ll direct him to the objective.”

            “Excellent.”

            Severus took off in a sprint, following the scent of garlic. His frowned when he noticed there was something else under the scent of troll. Potter and Weasley were not with the other Gryffindors, he stopped. The boys were close by, and they seemed out of danger. Severus could hear them close. He would leave them be for now, he had to find Quirrell.

 

            Faster and faster his feet took him down the halls.

            Finally, his target was in sight!

            The man _was_ making his way to the forbidden corridor. With a push, Severus reached out and grabbed hold of the other.

            With a jump and a scream, Quirrell turned and faced Snape.

            “P-P-Professor Snape!” The man said in shock, “W-what are y-you doing here?”

            “What am I doing here? You dunderhead, the troll is the other way,” Severus responded. “Let’s go.”  

            As he dragged the other professor away from the corridor, Snape was glad for his current position in providing a cover for protecting the students. He wouldn’t want to cause suspicion.

 

            They were making their way closer to the stench, Quirrell was not putting up much of a fight, the fool was stuttering nonsense and clinging close to Severus. Before he could tell the other man to create some space, a scream cut through the air. With a click of his tongue, he grabbed hold of Quirrell’s wrist and ran towards the sound. The portraits in the halls running excitingly from frame to frame. Their chattering and mumbling echoing aside the professor’s steps.

 

            Were he alone, he could have made it to the student in no time. In his last life, he never would have suspected that he’d need to be so secretive with his skills. The current situation dictated it. Together they made it to one of the girl’s lavatories, just behind Professor McGonagall. Quirrell, the useless man, threw himself aside with panicked theatrics, clutching his chest. Potter, Weasley and Granger stood in the bathroom, their surprise reflecting that of the professors.

            As Granger began to tell her tale, Severus knelt beside the troll inspecting the children’s handiwork. It was obvious the child was lying, Weasley and Potter so much as gave it away as they tried to hide their disbelief. They would have made terrible shinobi. At the mention of Harry’s name, Snape’s eyed the boy. He couldn’t help but think of the boy’s father and his blatant disrespect for the rules.

~*~*~

            Harry and Ron walked side by side to their common room reflecting on the situation that had passed. Harry couldn’t help but, once again, feel that Snape really did not like him. Despite the man going neutral after the start of the semester, that look in the bathroom just gave him a sinking feeling. Harry turned his head to Ron and in the corner of his eye he saw something.

            But it was gone.

            Even here, he’s never seen a dog freely running around the school. The night must be getting to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy I can have my devices read this stuff back to me... because daaang.

It was after they sent the children off to join the others of their house, and after dealing with the troll and bidding Professor Quirrell goodnight, that Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape found themselves alone. With the repugnant smell of the troll cleared away, it was much easier to breathe. They walked together quietly down the hall, Severus acting the gentleman and escorting Minerva to her tower. She did not need such a gesture, but it was nice to walk with good company. Severus had been closed off since before the feast and was constantly sending a critical eye Quirrell’s way. Obviously, there was something about the other professor that merited caution. However, now he seemed more at ease, walking with that coy smile upon his lips.

“I would have given them more points,” he said out of the blue, “for teamwork.”

That caused Minerva to chuckle and after a beat she said, “Well, why didn’t you?”

He snorted, “It would have been impolite. You know perfectly well how to handle your students.”

He’s a strange fellow, Minerva often thought, with his constant air of indifference and bouts of camaraderie. Shortly after, they reached their first destination and departed separately, bidding the other a good night.

~*~*~

With the night now calm and all the affairs settled, Severus took the time to care of his own matters — namely himself. He was frustrated and needed to work those energies out of his system. He began with his stretches and then moved to his exercises, as he progressed his dogs lent their company before departing as the time eased on. After Quirrell ang the night’s happenings, there was nothing to report. Eventually he was left with two dogs at the bed, Pakkun perched on top and Bull sound asleep near the foot. Pakkun occasionally providing insight on his form and discussing the students, especially one Harry Potter. 

“Is that really the reason you have a problem with the brat?”

Severus paused his push-ups, body vertical in the air and balanced on his fingers and took a moment to meet Pakkun’s eyes. The pug sat before him, giving his usual flat look.

When he didn’t say anything, the dog gave a huff as he rolled his eyes, “Really? Just because the boy reminds you of his old man?”

“I am more than certain that you do not need reminding of what those boys put me through,” the man replied between pushes.

Pakkun gave a straight-faced look to the wizard, “You had the skills to avoid much of what they tried to do.”

Severus’ brows furrowed, “It wasn’t so much as to what they tried to do. It was that they enjoyed it.”

The dog hummed thoughtfully, “What about the kid’s old man?”

When his friend did not offer anything on that matter, despite how he must have felt, Pakkun said, “Listen, just don’t give the kid a hard time.”

A chuckle, “I think I’ve been pretty good so far.”

He continued his push-ups as he heard the pug making himself comfortable and Pakkun gave a deep yawn before helpfully adding, “Don’t forget to grade the essays.”

Severus lost his balance.

~*~*~

Outside on a cold November day, during a break between classes, Harry, Ron and Hermione huddled together with their backs to a blue flame the girl conjured and kept in a jar. Harry was casually going through a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages, a book Hermione had kindly sent his way.

With his secret as the new Seeker for Gryffindor out, Harry felt a constant tug from his responsibilities as a Quidditch player and a student. He was thankful to have Hermione around to not only provide him with good books, but to help him get by.

He was half listening to the conversation as he turned another page, his ears catching a strange popping noise from somewhere nearby.

“–ape isn’t all that awful, Ron,” Hermione’s voice successfully pulling Harry back into the conversation.

“You’re right,” Ron said. “He’s worse.”

Hermione puffed at that, her cheeks pink from the cold, “If he were that awful why would he help Neville so much?”

Harry finally looked away from his pages and replied thoughtfully, “Neville doesn’t seem as terrified of Snape as he was before.” He still had his doubts about Snape.

“Snape’s probably wearing Neville down, slowly getting into his head,” Ron said as his eyes caught a movement.

As if summoned by their conversation, Snape made his way through the schoolyard. Harry couldn’t tell what it was, but something was off about the professor. The trio huddled closer together trying to hide the flame from view. They were not sure if it was allowed. Something in their movements or their faces must have given them away, because the professor began to make his way to them. Something mischievous glinted in his eye.

“What’s that you’ve got there, Potter?”

Harry steeled himself for the fallout as he handed the professor the book.

Snape turned the book in his hands and slowly flipped through the pages, Harry could feel something teasing in the air. Was Snape messing with them?

“Nice to see you finally taking something seriously, boy,” Snape said. The three students were not expecting that, shifting nervously. Snape seemed fully aware of their discomfort and continued with a sly smirk, “That’s a very lovely flame you children have there. No doubt it’s your doing, Granger.”

The trio stiffened at once and the glint in the professor’s eye just grew brighter, though he didn’t take his eyes from the book. How did he know?

“Yes, Professor Snape,” Hermione replied shyly. “I thought it would be good to keep us warm, so we could enjoy some time outside.”

“There are more established ways to keep oneself warm. Don’t be careless with it,” the man spoke firmly. Snape tilted his head to the side, as if thinking. He turned walking away as if he suddenly remembered he had places to be.

“What was that?” Ron asked.

“I told you he wasn’t so bad,” Hermione replied quietly in place of a proper answer.

“His robes are torn at the bottom,” Harry added, “Wonder how that happened?”

A collective breath and Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

A beat and then a sudden dreadful realization came over him.

“Snape walked off with my book.”

~*~*~

The hours passed and before long Harry found himself restlessly sitting in the Gryffindor common room. That book had turned out to be a useful instrument to keep his mind from his nerves. The issue was mostly asking for Snape to return the book back to him. That brought on a whole different set of nervous feelings, bringing Harry to even wonder why he should be afraid of Snape.

Hoping that Hermione was right, and that Snape wasn’t all _that_ bad, Harry made his way to the staffroom. Ron and Hermione’s “Better you than me” swinging in and out of his thoughts. Despite her praise, Hermione still seemed intimidated by the taciturn professor. With the hope that it wouldn’t be so bad with other instructors around, Harry knocked on the staffroom door.

There was no answer. He knocked again and there was still no answer. Hoping that Snape left his book in the room, Harry eased the door open enough to peek inside.

Inside the room were Filtch and Snape. Snape was scrutinizing his robes.

“Can’t believe I’ve been walking around with that tear all day,” he said in an oddly lighthearted manner. With a quick wave of his wand, the robes knitted themselves back together. “I suppose with three heads to keep your eyes on, it can’t be helped,” he added critically.

Three heads? Was Snape talking about the three-headed dog? This situation was proving to be more intense than Harry had anticipated, he made to leave trying to close the door gently behind him hoping to not get caught.

“Potter.”

Apparently, that was too much to ask for, at least Snape had not yelled. The boy slowly opened the door, Snape’s eyes watching him intently as he stepped into the room. The man did not look angry, but he did not exactly look happy to see Harry. Despite himself, Harry tried to avoid Snape’s gaze and his eyes instead landed on Filtch’s craggy, angry face.

“What brings you here, Potter?” Snape asked as he lowered himself into a chair, “With your big day tomorrow, I find it an odd time for you to be out and about, don’t you think?”

Daring himself not to be intimidated, Harry locked eyes with his professor, “You have my book. I came to ask for it back.”

“Book?” Snape uttered quietly as he tilted his head to the side. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Harry felt as if the man was playing with him. Crossing his arms, Snape relaxed in his chair as if Harry’s presence wasn’t an interruption. It surprised Harry as he was well aware that Snape knew the boy had overheard the conversation between the two elders.

“I have already sent it back to your room,” he said, “but you would know that if you bothered to check your things instead of wandering the halls.”

Standing behind the cold man Filtch chuckled, taking too much pleasure in Harry’s discomfort. Harry could feel his face heating up, why was dealing with Snape always so difficult?

Casually placing his elbow on the table, Snape looked back at Harry, “I think it’s about time you get back to your common room before it gets too late, Mister Potter.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice, he awkwardly excused himself from the oppressive atmosphere and into the freedom of the hall. He couldn’t believe what he had heard, and with that in mind he ran back to Ron and Hermione.

 

“Did you get it?” Ron asked as Harry joined them. “What’s the matter?”

Quietly, Harry recounted to them what he had heard.

“You know what this means?” he asked as he reached the end of his story. “He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That’s where he was going when we saw him — he’s after whatever it’s guarding! And I’d bet my broomstick he let that troll in to make a diversion!”

Hermione did not agree, insisting that while Snape wasn’t nice he would not dare to steal from Dumbledore.

“Besides,” she continued, “didn’t you say that he returned your book?”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Ron growled. “He probably couldn’t keep the book and had no choice. Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something. I’m with Harry. Who knows what Snape would do or what he’s after? What’s that dog guarding?”

At Hermione’s insistent defense for their professor, both boys rolled their eyes.

“Just because someone returns a book doesn’t make them a good person. You better check that book to make sure Snape didn’t hex it or something, Harry,” Ron said as he and Hermione glared at each other.

 

That night after they had parted ways, one going alone and two together, did Harry actually have a look at his book. It was still in the condition it was before, but peculiarly it had numerous placeholders sticking out between the pages. On those he found notes written in Snape’s handwriting about the importance of certain topics or highlighting certain facts. He must have been standing there awkwardly with his book, Ron’s voice pulling him back to the present and asking him if everything was all right.

Tucking the book away, Harry stated that all was fine. Far from the truth, everything was turning more and more convoluted. Snape’s bad attitude and his random gestures only served to confuse matters.

 

Sleep fleeting from his grasp, he lay in bed that night as his mind was constantly going to whatever it could be that three-headed dog could be guarding. Above the low night sounds he could hear Neville snoring loudly and Harry’s thoughts would return to Snape and his eerie calm demeanor.

~*~*~

Today was Quidditch, and as far as the young witches and wizards of Hogwarts were concern, that was all that mattered for the remainder of the season. The happy buzz of excitement filled the great hall as the students sat for breakfast.

Severus sat with the rest of the faculty. Though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, he too was excited that today had finally come. Something about players flying around trying to beat the odds while avoiding injury greatly appealed to his shinobi side. It was curiously nostalgic.

“It’s strange to see you so happy, Severus,” Filius said from the chair at his side. “Could it be that you are actually excited for today’s game?”

Setting his fork down, Severus reached for his cup and after a sip replied, “Of course I’m excited. I can’t wait to catalogue all the injuries and blunders; it’s my way of trying to get my house to work harder.”

The Charms professor laughed, “It’s good to see you taking such an active role with your students, Severus. Though I wish you sounded more concerned for their wellbeing.”

His younger colleague simply hummed into his breakfast.

 

The time came for the the crowd to gather and the stands to fill around the field. The students set themselves up with flyers and banners, some sporting binoculars to better watch the players. The staff and faculty sat amongst each other, with the exception of Hagrid who eventually made his way to sit with some of the students. Lee Jordan’s voice could be heard following the action, sometimes punctuated by Minerva’s when the boy said something out of line.

At the current time, Slytherin was lagging behind Gryffindor. Severus sat with a list of follies that was sure to make the Slytherin team cringe.

“You don’t seem to be upset that your team is losing, Severus,” a voice close the the professor said.

The named man turned his head to Flitwick with a smug smirk, “I’m not. I don’t care who wins or loses, but I try to guide them — though it would be easier if they didn’t mess up so often.”

Just then the two Seekers dove towards the same target — the Snitch had been found! Harry was close, he almost had it. Then the boy went flying off, clutching his broom after Marcus Flint blocked him. The Gryffindors cried foul.

With a sigh Severus wrote on his paper, “Like that...”

He honestly sounded more upset that Flint was brazen enough to preform the act so openly. Hooch had angrily spoken with the offending boy and ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. The Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight.

Below the buzz of the crowd and I off to the side, Quirrell was softly mumbling. And yet, a pair of dark eyes peering from beneath dark lashes turned his way. No amount of excitement would vanquish the suspicions that encircled the man.

 

To the confusion of many students, Dean Thomas was yelling, “Send him off, ref! Red card!”

The rules of Muggle football, sadly, did not tie in well with the wizard’s game.

Despite the foreign game, Hagrid agreed and called for a change in rules, “Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air.”

Lee Jordan’s voice could be heard, his bias loud and open. Along with Professor McGonagall trying to keep the boy neutral. Despite what had happened everything seemed to be going fine as the players continued their game. All was fine except for Harry. Try as he might, his broom was acting on its own. Bucking and twitching, slowly it brought him higher and higher away from the game.

Harry tried to concentrate, barely catching Jordan narrating, “Slytherin in possession — Flint with the Quaffle — passes Spinnet — passes Bell — hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose — only joking, Professor — Slytherins score — A no. . . ”

Hagrid was watching Harry through his binoculars, confusion in his voice when he mumbled, “Dunno what Harry thinks he’s doing.” The airborne youth continued to struggle with his broomstick, “If I didn’ know better, I’d say he’d lost control of his broom. . . but he can’t have. . . ”

More people started to notice Harry up in the air, all over the stands fingers were pointed up in his direction. Many talking amounts themselves wondering what could be going on. Suddenly, Harry’s broom had started to roll over and over, the boy obviously trying his best to hold on. Then with a violent jerk, Harry’s broom had swung him off it. With only one hand, Harry had managed not to fall off. He hung, dangling in the air.

From his group, Hagrid could hear Seamus whisper, “Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?”

Hagrid rejected the idea and added, “Can’t nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic — no kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.”

At that, Hermione peered into the crowd through Hagrid’s binoculars.

Ron looked ill and took his eyes off the-boy-who-lived, questioning his friend, “What are you doing?”

“I knew it,” Hermione gasped, “Snape — look. ”

Following her instruction, Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. His eyes were transfixed on Harry and he appeared to be muttering under his breath.

Both students had figured the man must be jinxing Harry’s broom, and taking action, Hermione disappeared into the crowd.

 

Harry was going higher and higher and was flung and bucked in all manner of direction. The Weasley twins had tried to reach him, but he was only brought further from the field. They circled beneath him, preparing to catch him incase he fell. Hermione knew she had no time to waste. She pushed her way to the stands where Snape stood, and had moved to the row behind him. In her haste, she didn’t even stop to apologize for knocking Professor Quirrell headfirst into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down and pulled out her wand. She whispered a few, well-chosen words and familiar blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape’s robes.

Despite the heat of the flames, Snape did not react — though he did stop mumbling. Hermione was unsure as she gathered the flames into a little jar from her pocket. She scurried back along the row, hoping she would not get caught — Snape was much too calm. Regardless of the man’s reaction, what she did must have been enough.

Up in the air, Harry was climbed back on to his broom.

This peace did not last long as Harry sped to the ground. The crowd was sure he was about to be sick when he covered his mouth. He hit the field, landing on all fours and coughed.

“I’ve got the Snitch!” he shouted, waving it above his head, and with that the game ended.

 

“He didn’t catch it, he nearly swallowed it,” Flint grumbled once more as he and his team entered their locker room. It made no difference, with Gryffindor winning by one hundred and seventy points to Slytherin’s sixty points. The team gave a collective moan as the familiar handwriting of their house head greeted them.

At the end of the floating parchment was written, “Perhaps you will work on these instead of trying unproductive methods that yield no results, Mister Flint.”

The young man just knew that Professor Snape was referring to his stunt with the Quaffle. Those points earned during Potter’s episode, collected for nothing.

 

After the game, Harry was promptly dragged away by Ron and Hermione to Hagrid’s hut. The atmosphere was warm, it was inviting, but that wasn’t paid any mind to as the students discussed what occurred with the Nimbus 2000.

“It was Snape,” Ron had explained, “Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn’t take his eyes off you.”

Hagrid, who had not heard what had gone on between Ron and Hermione during the game, did not agree, “Rubbish. Why would Snape do somethin’ like that?”

The trio looked at one another, silently debating what to tell Hagrid.

“I found out something about him,” Harry said, deciding on the truth. “He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. I think it tore his robes. We think he was trying to steal whatever it’s guarding. ”

Hagrid dropped his teapot.

“How do you know about Fluffy?” he questioned.

“Fluffy ?”

“Yeah — he’s mine — bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las’ year — I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the–”

“Yes?” said Harry eagerly.

“Now, don’t ask me anymore,” said Hagrid cutting off and claiming secrecy.

Despite Harry’s insistence, the burly man did not and would not elaborate. Even more, he continued to defend Snape’s innocence.

“Snape’s a Hogwarts teacher, he’d do nothin’ of the sort.”

“So why did he just try and kill Harry?” cried Hermione, the events from the afternoon having changed her mind about Snape. “I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I’ve read all about them! You’ve got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn’t blinking at all, I saw him! He didn’t even react when I set his robes on fire!”

“You did what?” Ron exclaimed. He could hardly believe he heard her correctly.

“I didn’t do it to hurt him!”

After getting over his own shock over the situation, Hagrid said fiercely, “I’m tellin’ yeh, yer wrong! I don’ know why Harry’s broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn’ try an’ kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh — yer meddlin’ in things that don’ concern yeh. It’s dangerous. You forget that dog, an’ you forget what it’s guardin’, that’s between Professor Dumbledore an’ Nicolas Flamel–”

“Aha!” said Harry, “so there’s someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?”

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

From out of the window, there was a strange popping noise. It was almost as if something had dispersed. Harry heard that noise before — just the day before. Hagrid moved to the window as if he were expecting something, eagerness clear in his stance.

“What’s the matter, Hagrid?” Ron asked cautiously.

“It’s nothin’,” the large man replied, sounding sentimental. “Almost expected to see someone. Wouldn’ be surprised if he were hangin’ around.”

Harry himself was curious, “Who?”

“Don’ worry about it,” Hagrid said quietly. “He wouldn’ want me talking about ‘im.”

 

Sitting in the privacy of his own chambers as he was once again checking and maintaining his robes, Severus sat contemplating what his shadow clone bought back to him. Many things from the day properly bringing themselves together. Those children were much too nosy for their own good, they reminded him of a different young trio. A twinge stuck at his lips as he frowned, despite his best efforts he couldn’t help his bitter, jealous feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the start of my first fan fiction ever. I do have plans to continue this throughout the entire Harry Potter book series. I will ignore The Cursed Child and the Movies as those have no bearing on this story. If you see any errors or inconsistencies, please let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> I apologize if this seems a little rushed for a first chapter, but I kinda just wanted to get it over with. Basically I wanted to establish that while Severus remembers that he was Kakashi, he is growing to be a different person. I wanted to keep Snape's personality, for the most part. I will not be including any characters from Naruto as regular characters other than Kakashi and his Ninken, and that's only because they make me happy. Additionally, I did use a lot of dialogue from the book, I'm going to try to avoid that, but I also don't want to take away from the original story.
> 
> That being said, I am going through a hard time right now. This last year was not kind, and I am basically going to use this as my getaway. I just want it to be noted that there is the possibility of my abandoning this work somewhere along the series. I don't want to, but it is a possibility. I might even drop off the face of the internet.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy the ride.


End file.
